Thiefshipping
by YamiBakura77
Summary: Marik refuses to let Bakura seduce him...but Bakura always gets his way.   Rated T for langauge and some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters associated with it. If I did...I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

**A/N: **I know this isn't very long, but it leaves you wanting more xD. So yup. I originally posted this on DA, so you can read it there, too.

"Oh, Marik..." Bakura purred as he brushed his fingers across Marik's cheek, a smirk on his face. Marik narrowed his eyes and slapped Bakura's hand away.

"Don't touch me." Marik spat, his lavender eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at Bakura.

"Oh, don't be like that." Bakura said with a sly grin. "You know you want me." he said simply as he crossed his arms.

"I do not." Marik said as he turned away from Bakura, pissed off beyond belief. How dare Bakura think that he, Marik Ishtar, would want him! It was a laughable thought, actually.

"Yes you do." Bakura purred in Marik's ear as he nibbled on Marik's earlobe. Marik's face turned bright red, and a slight shiver ran through his body. Truth be told, a small part of Marik did want Bakura very badly, but he tried to lock away that part of him. After all, he couldn't have Bakura toying with him.

Even though that small part of Marik wanted Bakura very badly.

But Marik would ignore that part of him. Marik had better self control than that, or at least he thought he did. Bakura continued to tease Marik. He nibbled on Marik's earlobe and slid his hand up his shirt, a sly grin on his face. Marik let out a soft groan of pleasure as he closed his eyes. Bakura smirked and moved his lips down to Marik's neck so he could nibble there. It took all the self control Marik had to stop himself from pouncing on Bakura and start making out with him.

"Stop..." Marik said pleadingly, though that small part of him didn't want Bakura to stop.

"No." Bakura said simply as he continued to nibble on Marik's neck.

"I said stop." Marik said as he tried to push Bakura away, but Bakura was pretty strong, and he had latched himself to Marik, refusing to let go. Marik let out a sigh of frustration as he gave up trying to push Bakura away.

"Good boy." Bakura purred as he slid his hand down to the front of Marik's pants, giving his length a light squeeze. Marik gasped and moaned in pleasure as he bit his lip. Bakura smirked and pinned Marik down, pressing his lips against his. Marik blinked, and he tried to fight Bakura. Tried to push him off of him, but it didn't work, Bakura was too strong. Marik eventually gave up and kissed Bakura back.

Bakura chuckled and grinned as he let Marik up. "I told you you wanted me."

**You know you loved that xD.**

**R&R please? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! xD

**A/N: **Part two of the Thiefshipping thing..yeah xD

Marik blinked and stared up at Bakura with his lavender eyes. He was at a loss of words for a moment. He finally gathered his thoughts and grimaced.

"I don't want you!" he yelled, trying to sit up. Bakura just laughed and continued to pin him down, flicking his tounge at Marik's neck, which sent shivers down his body.

"You say no...but your body says yes." Bakura purred as he lightly bit at Marik's neck.

"S-s..." Marik began to say stop, but it was cut off because he began to moan. The reason for this is because Bakura had slid his shirt off and started nibbling at his stomach.

"As you were saying, Marik?" Bakura said with a mischevious grin. Marik blinked and said nothing. He knew Bakura was right. He wanted Bakura, wanted him so badly, but he wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning. He wouldn't.

"I was saying that I don't want you! Why can't you get that through your head! Sheesh, you would've figured that being alive for 5,000 years, you would be smart!" Marik snapped.

"Oh, playing hard to get are we? You know that only turns me on." Bakura said. The grin on his face was like a grin of a little boy who had just entered a candy shop. A candy shop that was full of many...treats and possibilities.

"GET OF OFF ME!" Marik yelled, fidgeting under Bakura, but Bakura continued to pin him down.

"Stop resisting, Marik..." Bakura purred. "You know you can't resist me much longer, and I must say, the more you resist, the more I tease." he said with a dark chuckle. Marik just glowered at him, saying nothing.

He wasn't going to give Bakura the satisfaction.

Bakura smirked and kissed Marik deeply, tangling his hands in his hair. Marik gasped and /tried/ to not kiss him back. He tried /so hard/...

But he couldn't resist.

Bakura was right.

Bakura ran his tounge along Marik's lips, begging for entrance. Marik parted his lips slightly, and Bakura shoved his tounge into Marik's mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth. Marik moaned quietly in pleasure, which only made Bakura kiss him deeper.

Oh how Bakura loved the sound of Marik's moans. He couldn't get enough.

_((A/N: Now, use your imagination for what happened next because I am not going into detail. Aren't I a stinker? xD))_

The next morning, Marik woke up, tangled in Bakura's arms. _((A/N Aren't you glad I didn't go into detail? No? Well...crap xD)) _Marik looked around, and he noticed that _none_ of his clothes were on.

What the hell happened last night...?

He thought for a moment, then he remembered everything that happened.

And he enjoyed _every_ second of what had happened. Bakura was right! Marik did want him, and Marik loved him. He just couldn't deny it anymore...

**You loved that didn't you. Too bad that's all you're gonna get xD**

**R&R please? Kthanks.**


End file.
